The Hitman Diaries
by gtaIIIsaVC
Summary: Michael Garvano is a hitman working for Salvatore Leone in Liberty City. Chapters 1 and 2 are up.
1. Chapter 1: After Hours

Chapter 1: After Hours

Liberty City: 1994

It was an especially dark night in Liberty City, no stars could be seen to light up the sky. Even the moon stayed hidden behind a mask of clouds only allowing small rays of light to hit the city. A black sentinel was slowly cruising into the Trenton area; it was one of the few cars still on the road at this time of night. The car was headed for the Portland docks where an exchange was to take place between the Macheti crime family and the Triads. The Leone's were tipped off in advance so Salvatore Leone sent his best man to do the job, Michael Garvano.

Michael had started working with the Leone's back when in '82 when he was 18 years old. With his mother dead and his father rarely around, he took to the streets at an early age. He found himself in juvenile hall time and time again to the point where it hardened him into a fearless, arrogant, street punk. At 18 years old he began doing jobs for local businesses that belonged to the Leones's. He did the "dirty work", as most people would call it. Sal took notice of his work and introduced him to an entirely new world of crime; a world where the price of making a mistake is your life. He no longer did his work for local storeowners; he now worked for the future Don himself, Salvatore Leone. Sal had not yet become Don, that wouldn't come until his father's death in '86. He was perhaps the only man Michael ever truly respected, he was like a father to him.

Today, thanks to Sal, Michael is a full grown man and even though he still holds the characteristics of being arrogant and fearless; he is no longer that street punk from before.

Michael approached the docks slowly and turned off the lights. He moved the car to a spot where it could remain unseen and stepped out of the vehicle.

Michael stood aboutsix feet tall and had a normal body frame. His hair was dark black and parted in the middle. He wore a black dress suit that gave him an impressive, well-groomed appearance.

Michael reached back inside the car and grabbed a suitcase off the passenger seat. He placed it on the ground and felt inside his coat pocket and pulled out a colt .45 and a silencer. He quickly screwed the silencer onto the pistol and picked up the suitcase with his free hand.

Michael hurried over to a group of crates and ducked behind them placing the suitcase and pistol onto the ground. He unsnapped the suitcase and started removing pieces of a PSG – 1 sniper rifle from it. The gun was nearly put together when one of the cars involved in the deal arrived. Four men from the Macheti family stepped out of the car, two of which were holding suitcases. Michael finished off the gun by adding a silencing barrel to the end, this job had to be done quietly.

Minutes after the first car had arrived, Michael noticed the second pulling up behind the first. Another four men came out of this car, but only one was holding a suitcase. These men were from the Triads and the exchange was about to begin. Michael slammed a cartridge into the bottom of the rifle and cocked it. The night air was getting colder causing a chill to run down Michael's back as he placed the gun atop the crate ready to fire. He collected himself and looked through the scope; the hunt was on.


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight Madness

Chapter 2: Midnight Madness

A member from each of the gangs approached each other and shook hands. Michael knew he had to strike at the appropriate time so he waited until the exchange was made. The men holding the suitcases each advanced toward the middle where the exchange was taking place. Each suitcase was opened; to make sure the goods were in proper order before they changed hands.

Michael's heart was pumping faster and faster at every passing second, his grip on the gun tightened.

At last the suitcases were exchanged and each member started back towards their car. Two muffled shots were fired followed by one of the Macheti's slumping to the ground. Everyone turned around in confusion at the sound of the body hitting the pavement. A Macheti reached for his pistol but before he could pull it out of his jacket a bullet was driven into his chest. The gun dropped out from his hand as he fell back onto the car's hood from impact of the bullet.

A panic came over those still alive, as none of them knew where the shots were coming from. Some reached for their pistols, while others tried scrambling to their car. Michael pumped out another shot into the knee of the Macheti holding the suitcase given to them in the exchange. He let out a long wailing cry of agony and dropped the suitcase as he reached down to clutch his knee. One of the triad men made a break for the car but Michael stopped him dead in his tracks. He fired two shots at him making sure he didn't miss. Both shots connected with their target, one in the shoulder and the other the bottom of his back. At first the man tried to keep going but after a few seconds of struggling he fell to the ground.

The last man still alive from the Macheti family ducked behind the car for cover and waited. Michael couldn't get a shot on him so he brought his attention back to the three triads who were left. He noticed one was carrying a suitcase and fired the last shell at him. The bullet pierced the man in the throat as he stumbled to the ground dropping the suitcase in the process. Michael quickly ripped out the empty cartridge and reached into the suitcase beside him for another. Michael slammed the cartridge in place and cocked the gun as he propped it back onto the crate. He surveyed the area and noticed the final two triads advancing towards the car again. The one holding the briefcase opened the back door but got no father than that. He was hit by a round to the side of the head and instantly collapsed to the ground. Michael followed up that shot with two more that struck the remaining triad in the ribs and shoulder. The final victim was still holding his ground behind the car until he suddenly emerged. Without hesitation he lunged at the suitcase that had been dropped by his fellow comrade but was picked off by a well placed shot to the head immediately after picking it up.

Michael placed the rifle on the ground and picked up the silenced pistol next to him. He proceeded out into the area in which the carnage had just taken place. Not everyone had been killed but most were wounded beyond mobility. One man, who had been shot in the knee, slowly sat up and leaned back on the car.

"Hey asshole!" he yelled to Michael, "You better watch your back, Vincent Macheti don't take shit from nobody"

Michael ignored the comment and continued to pick up the suitcases that had been dropped on the ground.

"Hey!" the man yelled again, "You hear me?"

Michael ignored him once again; he just wanted to get what he came for and go.  
He leaned down to pick up the last suitcase when he noticed the man was moving again. He looked up and saw him leaned over reaching for the gun that had been dropped earlier.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Michael said as he shot him in the arm.

"God damn it!" he said as he clutched the wound.

Michael put the gun back into his jacket and picked up the final suitcase. He walked over to the crates where he had done his work and packed his equipment back into the suitcase. Once everything was together he returned to his car and placed all the things in the trunk. Although before closing it he pulled out yet another briefcase almost identical to the one which held the rifle. Michael opened it, adjusted something inside for a second and then locked it back up again. He closed the trunk and went back to where all the bodies lay. He opened one of the car doors and placed the suitcase inside.

"Hey, you back again asshole!" said the man leaning up to speak.

Michael closed the car door and did not answer the snide remark. He walked away from the scene and got into his car. Michael turned the car around and started toward the docks' exit. A little after getting onto the road a loud explosion could be heard from the docks.

The job was done.


End file.
